cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Grey's Anatomy (2005 series)
Grey's Anatomy (tv series; 2005 - present) Summary A drama centered on the personal and professional lives of five surgical interns and their supervisors. Male Deaths *Newell Alexander (Ep. 7.19 It's a Long Way Back) *Marshall Allman (Ep. 4.16 Freedom Part 1) *Curtis Armstrong (Ep. 2.11 Owner of a Lonely Heart) *Jack Axelrod (Ep.4.3 Let the Truth Sting) *Robert Baker (Ep. 6.24 Death and All His Friends) *Jordan Belfi (Ep. 8.23 Migration) *Casey Thomas Brown (Ep.13.23 True Colors) *Kyle Chandler (Ep. 2.17 As We Know It) *David Chisum (Ep. 14.6 Come on Down to My Boat, Baby) *Benny Ciaramello (Ep. 4.14 The Becoming) *Josh Clark (Ep. 10.1 Seal Our Fate) *Dan Conroy (Ep. 8.10 Suddenly) *Tom Costello (Ep. 9.21 Sleeping Monster) *Jay Cramer (Ep. 10.6 Map of You) *Lou Cutell (Ep. 12.4 Old Time Rock and Roll ) *Eric Dane (Ep. 9.2 Remember the Time) *William Daniels (Ep. 9.5 Beautiful Doom) *Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Ep. 2.27 Losing My Religion) *Patrick Dempsey (Ep. 11.21 How to Save a Life) *George Dzundza (Ep. 3.12 Six Days Part 2) *Logan Fahey (Ep. 9.17 Transplant Wasteland) *Steven Flynn (Ep. 4.12 Where the Wild Things Are) *Scott Foley (Ep. 8.10 Suddenly) *Brian George (Ep. 6.14 Valentine's Day Massacre) *Trent Gill (Ep. 5.22 What a Difference a Day Makes) *Jake Green (Ep. 11.18 When I Grow Up) *Seth Green (Ep. 4.10 Crash Into Me, Part 2) *Khamani Griffin (Ep. 6.8 Invest in Love) *Nicholas Gonzalez (Ep. 4.2 Love/Addiction) *Albert Hall (Ep. 2.23 Blues for Sister Someone) *Lance Henriksen (Ep. 12.14 Odd Man Out) *Charlie Hofheimer (Ep. 10.17 Do You Know?) *Masam Holden (Ep. 7.9 Slow Night, So Long) *Jordan Holland (Ep. 9.13 Bad Blood) *Ian Jensen (Ep. 6.15 The Time Warp) *Richard T. Jones (Ep. 6.18 Suicide is Painless) *Brian Kerwin (Ep. 2.9 Thanks for the Memories) *T.R. Knight (Ep. 6.1 Good Mourning) *Kelly LaMarr (Ep. 9.10 Things We Said Today) *Ed Lauter (Ep. 5.8 These Ties That Bind) *Ken Marino (Ep. 2.25 17 Seconds) *James McCauley (Ep. 11.6 Don't Let's Start) *Kinsey McLean (Ep. 6.18 Suicide is Painless) *Omar Metwally (Ep. 2.21 Superstition) *Matthew Morrison (Ep. 14.10 Personal Jesus) *Micah Nelson (Ep. 13.6 Roar) *William Nicol (Ep. 11.18 When I Grow Up) *Thomas Ian Nicholas (Ep. 2.4 Deny, Deny, Deny) *Jason O'Mara (Ep. 4.13 Piece of My Heart) *Michael O'Neill (Ep. 6.24 Death and All His Friends) *Peter Paige (Ep. 3.2 I Am a Tree) *Aaron Perilo (Ep. 6.18 Suicide is Painless) *Jeff Perry (Ep. 15.11 The Winnter Takes All) *Jesse Plemons (Ep. 2.18 Yesterday) *John Pollono (Ep. 8.14 All You Need Is Love) *James Remar (Ep. 10.13 Take It Back) *Geoffrey Rivas (Ep. 2.8 Let It Be) *Chelcie Ross (Ep. 14.3 Go Big or Go Home) *Theo Rossi (Ep. 4.10 Crash Into Me Part 2) *Tahmus Rounds (Ep. 14.12 Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger) *Saul Rubinek (Ep. 14.17 One Day Like This) *Edgar Salas (Ep. 13.13 It Only Gets Much Worse) *Casey Sander (Ep. 12.8 Things We Lost in the Fire) *Jack Shearer (Ep. 1.9 Who's Zoomin' Who? ) *Jocko Sims (Ep. 6.4 Tainted Obligation) *Scott Speedman (Ep. 14.17 Once Day Like This) *John Sloman (Ep. 5.11 Wish You Were Here) *Eric Stoltz (Ep. 5.13 Stairway to Heaven) *Roberto Urbina (Ep. 5.22 What a Difference a Day Makes) *Wilmer Valderrama (Ep. 12.23 At Last) *David Vegh (Ep. 1.1 A Hard Day's Night) *Alexander Walsh (Ep. 11.17 With or Without You) *Al White (Ep. 12.4 Old Time Rock and Roll) *Dondre T. Whitfield (Ep. 7.15 Golden Hour) *Don R. Williams (Ep. 13.5 Both Sides Now) *Kai Chamar Williams (Ep. 14.10 Personal Jesus) *Shawn-Caulin Young (Ep. 11.3 Got to Be Real) Female Deaths *Christa B. Allen (Ep. 5.10 All By Myself) *Alex S. Alexander (Ep. 1.6 If Tomorrow Never Comes) *Bonnie Bartlett (Ep. 5.7 Rise Up) *Amy Benedict (Ep. 6.21 How Insensitive) *Brigid Brannagh (Ep. 13.21 Don't Stop Me Now) *Kate Burton (Ep. 3.17 Some Kind of Miracle) *Monique Cash (Ep. 13.8 The Room Where It Happens) *Mekia Cox (Ep. 11.16 Don't Dream It's Over) *Catherine Dent (Ep. 3.19 My Favorite Mistake) *Loretta Devine (Ep. 9.10 Things We Said Today) *Luciana Faulhaber (Ep. 11.7 Could We Start Again, Please?) *Elizabeth Franz (Ep. 8.18 The Lion Sleeps Tonight) *Sara Gilbert (Ep. 6.18 Suicide is Painless) *Kate Rene Gleason (Ep. 9.19 Can't Fight This Feeling) *Siena Goines (Ep. 15.12 Girlfriend in a Coma) *Elizabeth Goldstein (Ep. 3.1 Time Has Come Today) *Enid Graham (Ep. 9.21 Sleeping Monster) *Harley Graham (Ep. 10.21 Change of Heart) *Dona Hardy (Ep. 2.15 Break on Through) *Erinn Hayes (Ep. 6.6 I Saw What I Saw) *Katherine Heigl (Ep. 5.24 Now or Never) *Anna Maria Horsford (Ep. 1.4 No Man's Land) *Ruby Jay (Ep. 13.9 You Haven't Done Nothin') *Mary-Charles Jones (Ep. 5.20 Sweet Surrender) *Monica Keena (Ep. 2.6 Into You Like a Train) *Sarah Lafleur (Ep. 2.24 Damage Case) *Chyler Leigh (Ep. 8.24 Flight) *Molly Leland (Ep. 10.3 Everybody's Crying Mercy) *Sarah Lilly (Ep. 9.20 She's Killing Me) *Tina Majorino (Ep. 10.2 I Want You With Me) *Hayley McFarland (Ep. 10.14 You've Got to Hide Your Love Away) *Mandy Moore (Ep. 7.6 These Arms of Mine) *Jennifer Nyholm (Ep. 2.25 17 Seconds) *Enuka Okuma (Ep. 4.7 Physical Attraction...Chemical Reaction) *Mary Kay Place (Ep. 14.19 Beautiful Dreamer) *Evelyn Reese (Ep. 8.10 Suddenly) *LaTanya Richardson Jackson (Ep. 13.18 Be Still, My Soul) *Doris Roberts (Ep. 7.19 It's a Long Way Back) *Bhama Roget (Ep. 4.5 Haunt You Everyday) *Eileen Ryan (Ep. 11.2 Puzzle With a Piece Missing) *Laura San Giacomo (Ep. 14.16 Caught Somewhere in Time) *Meredith Salenger (Ep. 12.12 My Next Life) *Bridget Sienna (Ep. 7.8 Something's Gotta Give) *Maggie Siff (Ep. 4.4 The Heart of the Matter) *June Squibb (Ep. 13.17 Till I Hear It From You) *Megan Stier (Ep. 10.22 We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together) *Nicole Sullivan (Ep. 11.22 She's Leaving Home) *Regina Taylor (Ep. 4.15 Losing My Mind) *Ingrid Walters (Ep. 6.23 Sanctuary) *Linara Washington (Ep. 12.18 There's a Fine, Fine Line) *Michaela Watkins (Ep. 2.21 Superstition) *Liza Weil (Ep. 5.23 Here's to Future Days) *Jennifer Westfeldt (Ep. 5.16 An Honest Mistake) *Kym Whitley (Ep. 2.6 Into You Like a Train) *Caroline Williams (Ep. 6.19 Sympathy for the Parents ) *Mare Winningham (Ep. 3.22 The Other Side of This Life Part 2) *Collette Wolfe (Ep. 14.10 Personal Jesus) *Nora Zehetner (Ep. 6.23 Sanctuary) Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:ABC TV series Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Medical Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:AFI Award Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:PGA Award Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:RTE TV series